


I Don't Know What to Call This

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: Errortale-Fandom - Fandom, Inktale-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ink and Error being cats, M/M, Sort of feral behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Ink's children are safe and accounted for, now his Protector needs him
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	I Don't Know What to Call This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts), [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which We Give This Empty Can Some Motherly Instincts And Not Yeet Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900254) by [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom). 



> Inspired the Mama Bear Ink series and by a comment thread on the aforementioned series between the two i made this story for
> 
> Comment by Bookwyrm that started this off:
> 
> "Dream: oh! error i didn't know you could like this domestic life with ink's kids.  
> Error: NO NO. like dude! i am TRYING NOT TO CARE BECAUSE EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT GETS MANIPULATED AND KILLED OFF!!!!! my denial is well justified thank you very much! if i only care about dolls, they are easy to replace, people aren't!!!"

**Ink**

He's found a way to keep his babies in safe Dens where the Creators can't do anything to them. But his Protector has gone missing, been missing for days, though his young ones all bear the strings protecting them. He knows where Protector nests and goes to find him, wants to make sure he's safe too.

Protector's Den is a mess, webs of strings everywhere to snare anything that would enter. As soon as Ink touches a string, Protector pounces on him, biting into his neck possessively, eyes wilder even than normal. He's terrified.

"Shh, it's ok, i'm here, i'm not going anywhere," he whispers, stroking Protector's cheek.

**Error**

With a growl, he tugs his Chosen into his nest, tightly binding his legs with his strings, red and purple for protective anger and extreme anxiety. He pins the other down, pressing as close as possible, needing to feel he's there, he's safe. 

Chosen wraps his arms around him and nuzzles him, murmuring soothingly. Error is too far gone at the moment to understand the words, but feeling the other's touch, hearing his voice... he starts to calm down. Just a little.

**Ink**

He feels Protector shivering in his hold and tightens his grip, nuzzling against him.

"Shh, it's safe, we're both safe" he says softly.

His own instincts rise up at the other's behavior, he pulls him closer protectively and licks his head, grooming Protector like he's his kitten.

**Error**

At the grooming, he relaxes further, shaking a bit less.

_Chosen. Calm. Safe. Staying here._

These thoughts combined with how the other continues to soothe him works, albeit over extensive time. Slowly, he starts purring and nuzzles back.

**Ink**

Even though he can't purr himself, hearing Protector purr helps calm his worry, at least a little. 

"We're going to be ok"

When Protector nuzzles him, he finally believes his own words.

**Error**

Each gentle touch, each word- he feels his tension fading away. Still not letting his Chosen go any time soon, but he's finally able to return the gesture.

His purrs grow stronger and louder, his whole body vibrating slightly. He licks the other's chest, starts to groom him like a cat as he snuggles up to him.

**Both**

They stay that way for a while, grooming, nuzzling, and cuddling. Eventually Protector falls asleep in his Chosen's arms. It's Ink's turn to be Protector now, until his Chosen is back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but it felt like it would have more impact this way. Enjoy the fluff.
> 
> Funny observation: On Nov 23, 2020 this had 404 words and 404 hits, and 404 is a common computer error, plus it's Error! Sans' birthday


End file.
